WWE: I'm Blind Not Stupid
by JeanGood
Summary: She is a WWE Diva. Her name is ANGEL. Her real name is Jean Mendez. AJ Lee is her cousin. She lost her eyesight in CZW do to her opponent's bad aim. She still wrestles this is her story. (The only cross over part is she hangs and is friends with the lead singer of Nickelback, and Avril.)


I'm in the ring. I hear a small movement to my left. I strike out and hit the girl in the face, because she says ow. I climb the top rope and jump and kick her. I feel it connect. I hear her small groaning. I pin her and win. I feel my hand raised. "And your winner the one and only ANGEL!" I smile and wave. I feel my way to the ropes. I jump down. I walk up the ramp slowly so i don't run into anything. I hear people talking when i get backstage. I smile when i recognize my cousin AJ Lee's voice."Hey AJ?""Oh. I'm straight to your right Jean,but don't hit the tech box near your feet."  
"Okay, thanks AJ." I walk slowly. I run into someone short like me. "AJ?" "You just hit me." "Sorry." "It's alright. So what's up. By the way nice win over Aksanna." "She got beat by a blind girl she really can't wrestle." "Hey i got beat by you too missy, just because you lost your sight in a bloody match in CZW doesn't mean you can't kick ass." "Don't i know it." "Ooh here comes Ambrose." "Oh god is he staring at me again, i feel like he is staring at me again." "Yes he's staring." "Oh. What color am i wearing today?" "Green." "Oh do my eyes pop today?" "Yes.""good. AJ can we go to your lockeroom and watch the rest of the show?" "Sure." She takes my hand and we skip to her lockeroom. They have brail everywhere but i don't like to use it. I only use it when i have to. I used to be able to see, but the dumbfuck Jon Moxley got my eyes in the middle of a match and i lost all use of my eyes. Thankfully i won the match and didn't realize i was permentally blind till after the match. He said sorry to me like a million and 2 times but i just told him it was bad aim and told him i didn't blame him coulda happened to anyone. The boss talked to me about not wrestling any more since i lost my eyesight and i just told him i don't give a rats ass if i'm blind now i'm still wrestling weither he likes it or not. So he let me wrestle. Then FCW called me. I said yes. They didn't know i was blind. My eyes still have their pretty color but i can't see so they are alittle cloudy but not so much that i lost the color. I won the match then i pulled out my guide stick to find my way around the new place. only time i ever use my guide stick is when i'm walking around the outside, or at a new place. I have a flashback of that time. I pull out my guide stick to help me find my way around the new FCW building. I hit someone's foot with the stick. "Oh sorry." Someone says "You're blind!?" "Yes. Who are you?" "I'm william regal." "Oh. It's nice to meet the ledgendary William Regal. Sorry can't see you but still nice to meet you." I stick my hand out. He shakes it. "How can you wrestle if you can't see?" "i used to be able to see until Jon Moxley accidently took out my eyes. So i just use my instincts still plus i made my old boss at CZW let me wrestle still or i would sue the company." He laughs. I just shake my head. "Well i'm looking for catering so excuse me." "Um catering is 180 degrees and about 20 yards." "okay thanks." i turn around. I use my guide stick for those 20 yards because i don't want to hit anyone or anything. I walk in and i hear this girl exclaim "You're Blind!" i say "Yes. Now who said that? It sounded like Paige. Was it paige?" "Yes it was me Angel. So how do you wrestle if you can't see?" " where is the food. I can smell it." "Um like right there on your left, but don't burn yourself." "okay. Thanks." I feel and get a plate. I feel for a spoon. I lean foreward and smell the dish. "Nope. Chicken." I move onto the next bin. I smell. "Ooh Green Beens!" I get what i'm pretty sure is alot. I sniff the air and i smell chocolate. "Okay where is the chocolate i can smell it?" someone says "I've just gotten a candybar, but there are chocolate cookies at the end of the table." "Thank You Random Citizen!" They laugh at my MegaMind reference. I feel along the table until the end. I lean close and smell the cookies. I pinpoint the choco ones and grab 2. I pull out my guide stick and find a table and chair. "Okay whose at this table." "Oh it's me Angel." "Okay Paige. Who esle i can here 2 more people breathing." "You can hear them breathing?" "Yes. And by the sounds of it males."" E Langston, and Johnny Curtis.""Okay. Who are they again." "The big one and the creep." "okay so the big black dude and the really really weird one. " "Yes." "Okay." I sit down in the chair and eat my green beens. Then i go to eat my cookies. I feel all around and they are not there. "Okay who the hell touched my cookies!" Paige starts laughing "I told you she would notice her missing cookies Johnny!" I turn where i hear shallow scared breathing. I stand up and walk up to it. "I don't give a rats ass who you are but give me my damn cookies back. And i swear to god if there is a bite out of them i will shank you with a plastic spork." "Where would you get a plastic spork?" I pull the one out of my pocket. I feel my 2 cookies being put in my hand. "Good boy." I turn and bump into someone causing me to drop both my cookies. "God damn it i'm gonna kill you!" "I'm your boss." "Sir i'm blind so until you opened your mouth I couldn't tell you from any man. Now get me some more chocolate cookies!" I hear gasps. Now i'm handed 2 more cookies and i hear more gasps.  
I just munch on my cookies. "Yummy cookies!" "Good now i'm going to lead you to my office so we can talk." "Don't touch me i can walk just talk on the way there or keep breathing." "Keep breathing?" "I can follow the sound of your breath." "How?" "Sir i can tell there are 22 people in here,  
there are 13 males and 9 females." "Wow, you're right." "Of course i'm right i'm always right." He starts to leave. I follow his breathing. I stop because he changed directions. I change directions and keep going. I hear him open a door. "The couch is right in front of you to your right. and someone is on the right side of the couch." "Okay." I sit on the left side. I hear a male breathing. "Hello mister. Who are you?" I say to the right of me. "I'm Cody Rhodes can't you see dumbass." "No actually i can't see jerkoff i'm blind." "oh. Sorry." "Apolige accepted." I turn to my boss and ask "I know your my boss but what's your name?" "Dusty Rhodes." "As in THE Dusty Rhodes The American Dream?" "Yes." "Wow. Honor to meet you sir."  
I smile. "So Mr. Dream why am i here?" "Well my son actually needed to talk to you." "Okay. So Cody right?" "Yes." "Why do you need to talk to me?"  
"I like how you wrestled and i was going to have you be my on screen girlfriend and come to RAW and SMACKDOWN with me but your blind so..." "I'm blind not stupid. So spit it out. You don't want a blind girlfriend. But you know what?" "What?" "Every girl will love you more because you don't care if i can't see you still want to date me. That'll make them think you'll love them too, and that'll make them love you more. Besides don't you wear a facemask now because Rey Mysterio broke your face?" I hear him grumble. "Oh so it's true. Well if that's all i really don't want to be here so... Can i go boss?" Cody says "No." "And just why not?" "Because you're leaving with me to be my onscreen girlfriend." "Okay. But you get to carry my bag." "Fine." I pull his hand. "This way back to my lockeroom." "How do you know?" "I'm blind not stupid." "Um i never got your name?" "It's Angel." "Is that your ring name or real name?" "Ring. My real name is Jean." "You got a last name?" "Yeah it's Mendez." "Okay. Like AJ Lee's real name?" "You know my cousin? How?" "Aj is your cousin?" "Yeah." "She's Diva's Champion right now." "Oh yeah. I'm so pissed at her i'm going to give her a nice talking to when we get to where we are going." I go and change. I come out in a pretty dress and converse shoes. I put my black hair into a ponytail. I have tanish skin, Hazel-Cloudy eyes, Black hair, and i'm 5'6. I have scars all over my body, i don't feel pain, and I never back up or back down. "All ready. My bag should be green this week." "It is." "Okay." He takes my hand. "You need your guiding stick?" "Naw i'm good i got your hand." He leads me to a vehicile. "It's a big truck." "Just get the door i'll be fine." He opens the door. I feel the door. I feel the side of the truck. I jump straight into the seat. I feel around until i find the seatbelt. i find the click end and click it in. I hear the door open and the truck start. "Seat belt." "How'd you know i didn't put it on?" "No click." He grunts and puts it on with a click. I smile. We drive for what feels like 2 hours. "You gotta use the bathroom we're at a gas station?" "Yes. Please help me out?" "Sure." He helps me out of the truck. I pull out my guide stick and find my way to a door. I feel the door. Men. I walk and find another door. I feel it. Women. I open the door. I feel it has stalls.  
I use the bathroom and head back outside. "Cody?" "Straight head." I walk and run into Cody. "Oof. Sorry Cody." "It's fine. I'll help you in." He helps me into the truck. "So how long had we been driving?" "2 hours." "just as i thought. How much longer?" "2hours." "Okay." I lean back and fall asleep. In my dreams i can see like i used to. I see everything going black "NOOOOO!" I startle awake when the truck jerks. "What the hell was that Angel?!" "Sorry." I start to cry silently. "Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. What's wrong?" "In my dreams i can see like i used to." "Oh." we stay silent for the rest of the trip. He leads me inside. He asks someone somthing about a room for handicap people. "Cody i'm blind not handicap a normal room is fine." We get a normal room. Cody is hold my hand leading me to the elevator. "Ooh can i press the button?" "You can't see the button."  
"So? just put my finger on it." "fine." he does and i press our floor button. "Yea!" "Why are you so excited about pushing a button?" "Because i haven't done that since i lost my sight. No one would let me push it." "Well i promise to always let you push it then." "Thanks Cody." I smile. I feel him staring at me. "You're staring at me." "How'd you know?" "I could feel it." "Oh. Sorry." "Don't be sorry just tell me why?" "You are pretty eventhough you can't see. But what i don't get is..." "What you don't get is what?" "How your eyes are only partly cloudy?" "I can still see the light. If they can't see at all their eyes are completely cloudy." "If you don't mind me asking how'd you loose your sight?" "Oh. In CZW Jon Moxley got my eyes with his really bad aim. He was supposed to get my chest. Then i lost the use of my eyes but i can tell if it's night or day, or light or dark still. That's about it." "Oh sorry." "Please don't pity me. Moxley said sorry enough times for everyone in my entire lifetime." "Moxley said sorry?" "Yes." "THE Jon Moxley said he was sorry to you?" "Yes. He said he didn't mean to make me blind and loose my career. What he didn't know was that i still had it. They moved him up somewhere before he could find out i could still wrestle." "Oh. And we're at the room. Wanna open the door?" "You'll let me?" "Lemme guess noone else let you?" "No because i need help to do it." "okay." He helps me open the door. I smile "Thank you Cody." "No problem. Bathrooms on the left. See ya in the morning." "Okay. Where's my bag and my bed?" "Bag's at your feet bed is 3 feet in front of you." "Thanks." I get in my bag and feel for my silky PJs. I grab my towel. I grab my 2in1 pump shampoo and conditioner, and my non pump body wash.  
I smile. I take a shower. I wash my hair and my body. I come out smelling like coconut and oracids. I get in my pjs and brush my hair and teeth. I find the bed and get in it. I set my alarm on my watch. I count how many beeps to set it and it tells me the time each hour. I set the alarm for 6 in the morning. I fall asleep and dream of my days in CZW. I wake up and see darknees. Damn still blind. My alarm goes off. I turn off the beeping.  
I get up and find a shirt, and skirt, and my converses. I feel the buttons on my phone to get to the number 4. I press it. I hear ringing. "APRIL JEANETTE MENDEZ HOW DARE YOU NOT TELL ME YOU MADE WWE AND WON THE DIVAS CHAMPIONSHIP?!" "What? Jean it's 6 in the morning, what are you talking about?" "Just get up and meet my in the hotel lobby in 5 minutes." "But how are you gonna meet me your 4 hours away in Cincinnati?" "Just do it okay."  
"okay." I feel around and find a sleeping cody. i shake him "CODY!" He wakes up "Yes?" "I'm meeting AJ in the lobby in 5 minutes. Where is the card and what number are we?" "657 the card is on the bed stand near the phone. And have fun." "I will." I find the card and leave. I find the stairs. Ok so Cody said we are 657 that means we are on the 6th floor that means 6 flights of stairs down. I walk down 6 flights and find the door. I pull out my guide stick. I find a lobby chair. "Jean?" I turn when i hear her voice "AJ please come give me a hug." "I'm right in front of you." "AJ there's something i have to tell you." "Okay what is it?" "AJ i lost my eyesight at CZW. I'm blind." "No way?" I unfold my guide stick. "I still don't believe it. Where is my hand?" "I can't see your hand." "It's in front of your face. Okay so you are blind. So what do you do since you can't wrestle?" "Who said i can't wrestle. I work for the FCW Bitch and i'm coming to RAW and SMACKDOWN." "How?" "I have to be Cody Rhodes on screen girlfriend but it's fine with me. I'll get my name out there." "I'm happy that you'll be with me. Then i can help you! Ooh and i can take you to the mall and buy you cute clothes." "AJ i will not be your lifesize barbie doll." "Aww." "Fine once a week." "Yea!" "Alright miss champion take me to my room." "What room?" "657, here's the card." She takes my hand and pulls me. I can tell she's skipping. What the hell i'll skip too. We skip to the elevator. She puts my hand on the button. "Press." I do. "Thanks AJ." "I remember you loved to press them when we were young." "Yeah i still do but funny thing only you and Cody let me press them." I can feel her smiling at me. "Why are you smiling at me?" "Do you have a crush on Cody?"  
"No. I don't even know what he looks like at all. He never told me." "Oh. Well he has short black hair, blue eyes, cute dimples, super white teeth,  
is muscular, and a cute nose with a small nose piercing on the right side of his nose." "My right his right?" "His." "Okay so my left." "Yeah." "ok i got a picture of him in my head. And yeah he's cute, but does he have any tatts?" "Not that i know of." "Okay. Wait did you say dimples?" "Yes."  
"OMS! you know i love dimples!" "Oms?" "Oh My Shield." "What?" "The shield is my fav group so far. I may not be able to see them but i listen and it sounds like they're raisin hell so i love them, oh and i like CM Punk,Randy Orton, Kane, Undertaker, and Triple H." "Okay. Well do you know i dated CM Punk, and Kane for awhile." "Really? last i heard you were dating some dude named Primo?" "Oh girl you are way behind. First there was Primo, then Daniel Bryan, then CM Punk, then Kane, then John Cena, and then Dolph Ziggler." "Wow they really fucked with you didn't they?" "Yeah that's why i play the psycho chick." "Coolio. So bell dinged go left." She leads me left. "657." She lines my hand up so i can open the door with the card. "Thanks AJ." She yells "OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY!" I look at her "what AJ?" "Um Cody is kinda naked so i'm closing my eyes and leaving." "Ok well i'm going in it's not like i can see anything." "Here's the card." I take the card and listen to her leave. I shut the door. "Sorry about that cody, we didn't know." "It's fine. I'm dressed now." I walk and run into him. "Sorry and Why are you all wet?" "It's fine. And i just took a shower."  
"Okay. well i'm hungry. Can you bring me for pancakes? Please?" "Sure, just let me get my shoes." He takes my hand. He leads me out the door. He let me push the button again. We walk to a car. "I thought we had a truck?" "I traded it in at the rental place for a car so it's easier for you to get into." "Aww Cody you didn't have to do that." "I know i wanted to." "Well thank you." We stop and he leads me into the resturant. "Cody where are we?" "Ihop." "Ooh. I want chocolate pancakes." "Okay i'll get you some." We order and my pancakes come. "Cody where's my fork and knife?" He hands me them "Thank you." (Cody's Pov) Jean is so beautiful. It's cute when she has to ask me where things are. I think i like her better than all the other girls i've been with. She's so nice, she doesn't judge me because of who i am, she doesn't seem to care that i'm not generally known as a nice person. Hell she hasn't even asked me what i look like yet, but i'm pretty sure AJ told her all about me. Oh she's looking for her napkin. I hand it to her. "Thank you Cody." She wipes her face but missed a spot. "Um you missed a spot." "Where?" "The side of your mouth." She lickes the side of her mouth. "Did i get it?" "No, i'll get it." I lean in and kiss her getting the chocolate chip off the side of her mouth. She freezes when i kissed her. Oh god i shouldn't have done that. (Jean's pov) He kisses me and i freeze. No one has ever kissed me before besides Moxley, but Moxley did it by accident when i ran into him when i first lost my sight. "I'm sorry i shouldn't have done that." "It's okay cody i'm not mad, just surprised that you kissed me." "Why?" "Because the only person who kissed me did it by accident and that doesn't include my mom." "Oh. Well i'm glad i did it then."  
"It wasn't an accident?" "No i wanted to kiss you so i did." I smile a blush on my face. "Um well thank you then Cody." We leave. We get back in the car. I sigh and lean my head against the window. Now it's time for RAW. Cody holds my hand and leads me through the building. I hear alot of people talking. "Cody i'm scared i've never heard so many people at once." "I promise to hold your hand the whole time." "Thank you." We walk in and i hear all talking stop. Some dude comes over. i can tell he's a dude by his breathing. The dude says "Cody you leave for 2 days and come back with a girl?" "Yeah Ted i do. She's my girlfriend." I don't correct him. "Pleasure to meet you i'm ted." "Oh. I'm Jean." "Aren't you gonna shake my hand?"  
Cody says "Ted she's blind she can't see your hand." "Did i hear you correctly did you just say she's blind?" I say "Yes i am blind what's it to ya?"  
"Nothing just i wouldn't have thought Cody here would date a blind girl." Cody says "Yeah well neither did i but guess what?I'm glad as hell i am so bug off!" "Woah dude no need to get defensive. Sorry about that. What did you say your name was?""I'm Angel." I stick out my hand. Ted takes my hand and shakes it. "Nice to meet you." "Thanks." Cody says "Ted is my best friend we used to be a tag team." "Oh it's that Ted. The one from Legacy."  
"Yes. How'd you know?" "I'm blind not stupid." "Sorry. I keep forgeting that." "I know that's why i keep telling you." I giggle. I listen and people are just staring at me breathing. I whisper to Cody "Why is no one talking?" "They are staring at you." "Yeah i get that but why aren't they talking like at all?" "I don't know." I turn to the breathing and say "I can hear you breathing." Some girls laugh. I hear Aj's breathing enter the room.  
She says "Why ya'll staring at my cousin like that? she's blind get over it!" I hear gasping and people whispering cousin? Well i guess that's better than the breathing. "AJ where you at cuz?" "Right in front of you." I reach out and pull her into a hug. "Thanks for that they were all just breathing and looking at me. No one was saying anyting." "No problem. So ready to go get glammed up?" "I said i wasn't gonna be your barbie doll."  
"Yes but you're gonna actually be on TV and know your on TV. Don't you wanna look good for Cody?" Cody says "She's beautiful already." I blush at his comment. "Well i guess since i'm gonna be on TV i'll let you do my makeup and hair but that's it, i dress how i want to." "Okay." She takes my hand and starts pulling me. "I'll find you later Cody!" i yell as i'm being pulled away. AJ sits me in chair. "Hey Nattie wanna do her hair?" "Um AJ whose Natty?" "Natalya. She's really nice." "Okay." "Sure AJ be right there." "Hi i'm Natty." "Um I'm Jean and if you have your hand out i'm blind i can't see it." "Oh. well it is out." I reach out and shake it. "Nice to meet you." "So you're blind?" "Yep." "Um how'd you get to the arena? because AJ rode with me?" "Oh my boyfriend drove us." "Who you dating?" "Cody Rhodes." "Did you just say Cody Rhodes?" "Yes." She bursts out laughin she stops and says "Okay. Thanks for the laugh but really who are you dating?" "Cody Rhodes. Really." "You were serious?" "Yes, why would i lie?"  
"It's just that doesn't seem like the Cody Rhodes we know.""I know. I met his friend Ted. Ted said something about being surprised that Cody's datin a blind girl and Cody went off on him. It was cute." "Aww." "Yeah, yeah. I'm not into all that mushy gushy type shit." "What?" "Girl i wrestled in CZW and i work for FCW i don't do girl shit." "But your blind how do you work at FCW? DO you commentate?" "No i wrestle. I'm blind not stupid." She stares at me. "Sorry." "No don't say sorry. I was just surpised is all. So how do you want your hair?" "Um well the last time i could see i found this cute hair style for me. My hair is up in a curly ponytail, with a little hair down on either side of my face curled. Oh and lots of hairspray or it won't stay in, my hair is too thick." "Okay will do." So Aj does my makeup and natty does my hair. I feel like a girl. "Okay that's enough pampering." "Fine i'm done anyway." "Okay how do i look." Aj just kinda squeeks. "So i take that squeek as good?" Natty says "Honey you looks good enough to eat, and i'm a married woman." I smile. "well thanks. So can someone help me find Cody?" Aj says "I would but i gotta go out for my match." "Okay. Natty can you help me?" "Sure." She takes my arm. I'm in a cute dress and converses. I used to wear heels all the time but since i lost my sight i'm not risking it. "God Natty your tall." "I'm normal size your just short like your cousin and Layla." "we are not short we are fun sized." I hear cody's breathing. "Ooh i hear cody!" Natty and i take a turn. "you were right he's in front of us lookin like he could swallow flies lookin at you." i blush and try to hide my face. "Don't hide your face when you blush it's cute." "Lookin like a tomato is not cute." He takes my hand. "So my match is after your cousin's. Me and Daimen Sandow are going against The Shield." "Who are the shield i've never heard of them?" "Oh they just came up from FCW about 6 months ago. They are Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, and Seth Rollins. They wear all black and cause havoc." "I know i just wanted to see what you would tell me. I actually like them because they cause lotsa havoc around here. Every company needs a hell raiser. CZW had Me and Jon Moxley, FCW had paige and me, and now the WWE has the Shield and me." "You're a hell raiser?" "Yep, but i do it with good in my heart and nicely like an Angel. Hence my name." "Were you always called Angel?" "Well in CZW i was called Angel of Doom, but it got changed after i lost my sight, to just Angel." He hmms. "Well Angel lets go meet Damien." "Okay." He holds my hand and leads me around a series of turns which i memorize in case i loose Cody's hand. "Damien this is Angel, Angel this is Damien." "Well hello there pretty woman." "Well hello Mr. Sandow." Cody says "Um Damien she can't see your hand she's blind." "Oh." i feel the dude take my hand and shake it. "Nice to meet you." "You too. Oh is that the music we are going out to?" "Yes." "It sucks. Where's your music Cody. I like that one." "Classical doesn't suck." "Yeah not when you want to listen to it,  
but when you wanna enter it does." Cody just laughs and we walk out. I notice everything just got brighter. "Cody why is it so bright?" "We are on the ramp now." "oh." "Kiss me." i lean in and he kisses me. He holds my hand and leads me to a chair. "You are at commentary there is a chair right behind you to sit on. Jerry Lawlwer is closest to you then on the other side of him is Michael Cole. Be nice." "Are you kidding Cody i'm an Angel."  
He laughs and kisses me again. I sit down. I hear some older gentleman ask "Are going to take the head seat miss Angel?" "Oh sorry i'm blind i could not see you handing it to me." I hold out my hand for it. I feel around it to find where each side goes. I put them on. "And we are joined by ANGEL Cody Rhodes' girlfriend." "Hello Mr. King." "Well no need to be formal Jerry or king's fine." "Okay." "So did i hear you correctly you said you are blind?" "Yes i can only see light. Like if it's night or day basicly." "Oh. So what do you do?" "I wrestle for FCW." "You're blind and you wrestle at FCW?" Cole asks "Yes." He bursts out laughing. "No really what do you do?" "I wrestle at FCW. I'm serious. I lost my eyesight do to bad aim in CZW, then i still wrestled and got moved onto FCW." "Oh." "Yes. And now i know why no one likes you Mr. Cole." "Why?" "Because you're a jerk is why.  
You judge without knowing the person." I hear a strange music. "Seirra Hotel India Echo Lima Delta -SHIELD" "Um why does the shield have military words as their entrance?" "Because they dress like the militia." "Oh. Okay. And who is staring at me?" "You can feel that?" "Yes." "Oh the Shield's leader Dean Ambrose is staring at you." "okay. That's odd." I listen to the match, and what the two men next to me say. I hear the SHield's music go off and i know they won a pin over Sandow. I hear someone hit the mat hard. "Um King what just happened?" "Um the shield just triple powerbombed Cody." "What!?" I throw the headphones off. i Jump under the bottom rope and stand up. "No one triple powerbombs my boyfriend!" I hear their breath I do my finisher Angel Wings on the closest one. They go down. I hear another one try to get the one i just Angel winged. I Angel Wing that one too.  
Another one tries and i hit him with my finisher too. I listen. I hear Cody, Damien, and 3 passed out men. Yup. I crawl around with my arms out until i find cody. I shake him "Cody?" He groans. "CODY!" He sits up. "Angel?" "Yes?" "Why is The Shield knocked out and you in the ring untouched?"  
"Um well King told me they triple powerbombed you so i got in here and took them out with my finisher Angel Wings." "Oh." He helps me stand up. He leads me out of the ring. We find Sandow. We walk backstage. I hear loud voices all directed at me. I cover my ears and fall to the ground. I hear Cody yell "SHUT UP YOUR SCARING HER!" They do. i feel him kneel next to me. "Jean?" I uncover my ears. "Are you okay?" "Yes i'm fine now Cody. Thank you for that." "You took out the shield for me i should be thanking you." I blush, and try to hide my face, but he just kisses me. I giggle as his Love stache tickles me. He stands me up. "Okay now where is her cousin?" "Right here." I smile "Hey AJ." She hugs me "Girl you was so good!" "Um thanks i guess." She hugs me and leaves. Cody asks "Ready to go back to the lockeroom?" "Yes please." So now i wrestle here too. Back to where we started. Aj and i head to the lockeroom. We sit down on the couch. "So Jean how are you doing after your breakup with Cody?" "I'm fine it's not like i actually loved him. Yes i cared for him because he was the first male to actually be nice to me after i lost my sight, but i didn't love him." I hear AJ sigh. "Jean?" "Yes?" "Someone is in the lockeroom with us hiding." I listen really hard. I hear upset breathing coming from the bathroom.  
I listen harder. Oh it's Cody. "Why is Cody crying in the bathroom?" "Because he was here to say he was sorry and try to get you back." "Cody please come out of the bathroom!" I hear the door open. "Come here." He does. "Cody you cheated on me. I forgave you but you don't get another chance. I'm sorry, but you caused this yourself." i hug him. "Now please leave me alone." "Okay." He sighs and leaves. He shuts the door. Cody's match is next.  
I listen to it. The Shield's music hits. That's not script. "Do you know why the Shield is out there?" "No." I listen i hear a big smack from their triple powerbomb. "Who'd they get?" "Cody." "Oh." I think why would they do that. The shield's music plays again. Time for Aj's match. "Knock em dead Cuz." "You're coming with me." "Okay." I stand up and we skip to the ring. We skip down the ramp and around the ring. She sits me at commentary and gets in the ring. "Hello Angel." "Hello Jerry. Michael." "Hello Angel." "Hi." I listen as AJ beats up kaitlyn. AJ is in the middle of her match when The shield's music hits. I stand up ready to fight. Now i'm being thrown over a shoulder. I'm fighting but it's no use. I feel me passed over the barricade and carried up the stairs. Hmmph. I'm set on a couch. "Okay why did you take me Shield?" I just hear them breathing then Rollins say "you're right Dean she is beautiful." "Hey i'm right here. I can hear you. I'm blind not stupid!" I just sit and cross my arms and turn my head away from their breathing. I hear the door open and close. Now it's me and the big guy. "Hey i'm sorry about them." "Whatever." "Did i hurt you when i carried you?" "No. Why are you being nice to me Reigns." "Please call me Roman." "Fine Roman why are you being nice to me?" "Because Dean wants you not us. He made us go get you. He has some stupid obbsession with you." "I know i feel him staring at me alot." "He says you two know each other very well." "Never met him." "His old ring name was Jon Moxley." "WHAT?!" "Yes." I growl "Yeah i know him, he took my eyesight from me." I hear the big guy gasp. "He was the one who took your eyesight?" "Yes. He was supposed to hit my chest with the gun that shot out spackle and glass but he got my eyes instead. He told me he was sorry a million and 2 times. I just told him it was an accident. He thought he ended my career. He was moved up before he could find out i was still wrestling." He sighs. "No wonder he keeps saying something about making it up to you. When we thought he never met you before." "So Roman,i know this is weird but can i feel your face so i know who i'm talking to?" "Sure." I slowly reach out and feel his face. I trace down his neck to his arms. I feel weird skin. "Is this a tattoo?" "Yes. It's my family tattoo." "Oh." i continue until i reach the edge of his vest. I can feel him staring at me. He takes my hands and puts them under the vest. I feel up and can tell he's ripped. I blush and pull my hands away. I clear my throat. "um. Thanks." I turn away blushing. "Don't hide your face when you blush it's cute." "Please don't say that. Cody used to tell me that and i hated it." "But it's true." "Thanks Roman." "So um what's your actual name?" "Oh. It's Jean Mendez, AJ Lee is my cousin.  
We are not related to Rosa. What's yours?" "Leati Joseph Anoa'i" "Oh your part of that huge wrestling family. You and the Rock are cousins!" "Yes we are." I hear the door open. "I'm going to stop talking now." "Why?" I point towards the door. "oh." I nod. I stay quiet. Roman is just sitting next to me breathing and the other two are somewhere in the room breathing. "I CAN HEAR YOU BREATHING!" Roman and Seth chuckle. Seth says "Sorry."  
I nod. "Oh and Moxley i never blamed you you don't have to make anything up to me. I still wrestle you didn't cost me my career. You just left before you found out." I hear Seth gasp "You're who took her eyesight! Is that why we kidnapped her beacuse you can't get over it?!" I hear Seth getting angry. "Um. Seth please don't get mad at him. He didn't know i could still wrestle. He probly just wants to tell me sorry again for the millionith time." I here Seth laughing. "He said sorry to you!" I say "Yes. Yes he did." I turn and go silent. Roman nudges me. "You can talk you know." "I don't want to. They're mean." "Then talk to me." "Not here they listen." "Okay then where." "My lockeroom. Besides i gotta get my stuff."  
"Alright." He helps me off the couch. "Are you gonna carry me again i hate being carried." "I guess not but you have to hold my hand." "Fine." I take his hand and he leads me to somewhere lighter than here. "Okay which one is yours?" "It'll say ANGEL on it." "Okay i see it." We go in. I find my bag. "Um can you close your eyes so i can change?" "Yes." "Are your eyes closed?" "Yes." "Okay i'm trusting you." I quickly change. "Okay you can open." "okay." I'm in a dress and shoes again. I hold out my bag. He takes it. I take his hand and he leads me to the couch. We sit. "Okay we are alone. Wanna talk?" "Okay what about?" "Why you wanted to wrestle?" "Oh. I don't know. I got my bacholors in Medicine but i guess i just changed my mind. One day i saw a sign for CZW wanting a new Diva and i went there. I tried out and they hired me." I shrug. "Wow. So you just decided one day to wrestle?" "Yeah. Not like you i'm guessing. I'm sure your whole family planned out you being a wrestler like the rest of them." "Yeah. They let me do football first then i went to wrestling. I guess it called to me it's in my blood afterall." I laugh, then say "Sorry." "Why did you say you were sorry?" "Oh. Um Cody always used to yell at me when i laughed at anything. He said he hated my laugh." "Well don't be sorry. I love your laugh." "Are you going soft on us Roman?" I turn and heard that Seth said that. "Just because you aren't nice to anyone Seth doesn't mean that Roman has to be." I hmmph and turn my face away from them. Roman nudges me and whispers "They'll grow on ya." "Whatever." Seth says "We're leaving." I'm thinking why hasn't He said anything yet. He's supposed to be the mouthpiece of the shield, but i haven't heard him talk yet. "So what's wrong with you Mox, cat got your tongue? You talk more than anyone i know including AJ, and you haven't said a single word yet?" I hear him sigh. "Call me Dean."  
"Oh wow he speaks. And fine i will call you Dean." Someone grabs my hand and i can tell by the size it's Roman's hand. He leads me somewhere and he stops. "Um. I'm gonna lift you into the van okay?" "Whatever." He lifts me. He clicks my seatbelt and gets in beside me. "Who's driving?" "Dean."  
"OH GOD WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" i yell. Seth and Roman start laughing. "i'm not kidding last time i rode with him he crashed the car and broke my wrist and his arm." The boys get quiet. Seth asks "Is that true man?" "Yeah. But it was her fault she started getting undressed in the seat next to me. You would be distracted too." "well i told you not to look and keep your eyes on the road!" "If one of us was getting naked in the seat next to you and you were driving you would look too." "No, because i wouldn't be driving beacuse YOU BLINDED ME!""I thought we were over this." "Yeah well i'm not okay. If it was you who lost your sight you wouldn't be happy either." I turn my head and start crying towards the window. I hear Dean sigh and say "I'm sorry okay. I aimed wrong. How many times to i have to say sorry. At least you can still wrestle." "Yea but you saying sorry isn't going to magicly heal my eyesight now is it? And i already told you i forgive you for that, so just drop it okay?" "Fine." "Whatever." I go quiet.  
We stop. Roman says "We're here." "Good." I storm out of the Van. I pull out my guide stick and find the door. I go in and can tell i'm in a hotel.  
I sigh and wait for the boys. I feel someone take my hand. "Hi Ro." "hey. So you're gonna share with me okay?" "whatever can we just go." "Sure."  
He leads me to the desk. We get a key and go to the elevator. I'm so not happy i don't even want to push the button. We go to our room. "Roman what number are we?" "765." "okay." 7 floors up. God i hate heights. We go into the room "I'm gonna take a shower the couch is in front of you with the remote on the right." "Thanks" He goes into what i'm guessing is the bathroom. I sit on the couch and turn on the tv. I turn on the TV. I find a heavy metal music channel. I turn it up and lay my head back. I close my eyes and fall asleep. I dream of the accident, then of Moxley kissing me.  
I remember the feeling of his soft lips on mine, only for a second until we pull away and i blush and say sorry for running into him. I wake up with the feeling of Mox's lips on mine. I sigh and start to get ready for the day. I'm all dressed with my hair and teeth brushed. I walk into the kitchen and hit something. It goes "oof" I scream. "Wait jean it's me Roman." "Oh. God i forgot you were here with me. Sorry about taking out your eardrums." "it's fine." He hugs me. "Are you okay?" "Yeah just my heart skipped a beat." "Sorry." "It's okay." I smile. I pull out of the hug, but he's still holding me. I move my face up to face his. He puts a hand under my chin. I feel his breath get close to my mouth. I lean foreward and complete the kiss. We smile into the kiss. I hear someone gasp and yell "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ROMAN!" i pull away. I turn because i know it's dean.  
I turn to him and say "I kissed him so back off!" I storm right past him and slam the bedroom door. I sit and put my head in my hands. "God i'm so stupid. It's not like they would like a blind girl like me anyway. And now i just strained a friendship." I start to cry. I have never once let tears fall down my face, not since i was 4 years old. I hear the door slam twice. I know Roman and Dean left. There is a small knock on my door. "Hey can i come in it's Seth." "Sure. Go ahead." He comes in. He sits next to me. "you'll be fine." "yeah but what about them?" "They'll get over it i just want to make sure you're okay?" "I'm fine." He sighs. "hey wanna see my face?!" He says all excited. "Sure." He places my hands on his face.  
I feel his face, and arms. He puts my hands so i feel he's ripped too. Then he puts my hands on his hair. "Why does the two sides feel different?"  
"Because one side is dyed blonde and the other is black."I smile. "Oh. I'm gonna call you Two Tones then." "Okay" I smile. "Thanks for making me feel better, but you better go help your friends." "okay. You sure you good?" "Yeah go on." He leaves. I find my bag. I call Aj "Apey can you come get me?" "Oh you called me Apey what's wrong?" "Can you just come get me?" "Yeah what room?" "765" "Okay i'll be right there." We hang up. I sigh.  
I go out in the hallway. "This way Jean." She takes my bag and my hand. She pulls me to the stairs. "Okay 2 flights of stairs." "Kk" We go down and into her room. "I'm sharing with Kaitlyn but she's cool." "Okay. I'll take the couch." "kk" We sit and she asks "Okay what's up?" "Um they took me beause Dean Ambrose is Jon Moxley. I kissed Roman and Dean saw. Then Seth made me smile and went to find his friends, now i'm here." "Hmm. Do you like Roman?" "Well he's a really good friend to me. I mean i kissed him because he scared me, so he hugged me. When i went to let go he wouldn't and then his breath was close to my mouth so i leaned in and kissed him. Then Dean came in saying he was gonna kill Roman. I yelled at Dean that i was the one that kissed him first then hid in my room." Aj hugs me. "You'll be fine, and they'll get over it. You're gonna stay with me unil Friday ok."  
"Yeah whatever." I sigh and get up. I find my bag. I get my pjs and get into them. I snuggle into the couch and just lay there. I feel like i've been laying here for hours. "Alright Jean get dressed you've been there for 6 hours. We are going shopping." "I don't want to go Aj, and you can't make me." "Fine. I'll get clothes and you'll have no idea what you're wearing. It could be pink." "You wouldn't dare." "I can and i will if you do not get off your butt and come with me." "Fine." I get up and dressed. we go shopping. "Can we stop please!? my feet hurt." "Just one more store."  
"Fine one more then we're going back." "Okay." I smell sweet perfume like the kind you find in an sexy underwear store. "Why are we in a lingerie store Aj?" "For you." "No way i don't wear that crap." "You will when the boys all realize that they love you." "No one loves me Aj, and no one ever will!" I turn and storm out of the store. I pull out my guide stick and find my way to the outside of the mall. I sit on a bench. "Okay i'm sorry Jean. You know i didn't mean to upset you." "I know Aj." She hugs me. "Let's go home." We get in her car and go home. I sigh and sit on the couch.  
I just think about what AJ said. Do they really all love me? No they can't, Moxley doesn't like me, Roman is just being nice because i'm pretty sure he pity's me, and Seth just wanted to make sure i wasn't going to hurt his friends. I sigh and lay down. I roll over and fall asleep. I wake up and get dressed. I can hear two people snoring. Aj and Kaitlyn. I get my bag and go down to the lobby. I pull out my phone and dial 9. "Hello?" "Oh i'm sorry Chad is it early?" "Yeah it's 4 in the morning. Are you okay jean?" "I guess so. Um do you think maybe you could come get me?" "Sure where are you." "In a hotel lobby." "Do you know which one?" "Um i'll ask" I turn to the desk and ask "What hotel is this?" "The Mary Gold mam." "Um Chad it's the Mary Gold." "Okay. I'm right next door at the Merot. I'll be there in 2 mins." "Thanks Chad." Chad Turton otherwize known as Chad Kroeger lead singer of the band Nickelback. I used to date Chad when i could see. He knows i'm blind now. He's still a good friend to me, he married my other friend Avril Lavigne. I hear Chad's breathing come in. He takes my hand "I'll carry your bag." "Thanks chad." We walk hand in hand to his hotel room.  
"The couch is right there. Get some more sleep you're starting to get bags under your eyes." "Okay." He hugs me and tucks me in. He kisses my head and crawls back to bed with Avril's breathing. I fall asleep. I wake up to my phone ringing. "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" "I just woke up leave me alone Moxley." "That's not my name anymore." "Fine Ambrose leave me alone." "Okay i'm sorry i yelled. But actually where are you?" "I'm staying with some old friends okay." "Okay. Please don't stay to long we promise Mr. McMahon to look after you." "Why?" "Because... Just don't stay too long." He hangs up. I hang up. I can tell Chad and Avril are awake. "Hey Avril can i have a hug?" She runs and hugs me. "I'm so happy to see you Jean, but why did you call at 4 in the morning?" "I just needed to get away from everything and everyone." "Everyone?" "Yeah. I don't wanna talk aobut it." I can feel them smiling at me. "Why are you smiling at me?" "Because we have a gift for you. You were busy so we didn't get to give it to you." Chad hands me a small square. "It's a CD?" " it in the cd player next to you on your right." I do. On comes me singing This Means War with Chad singing backup and Chad and I singing Animals as a duet. "Oh guys!" I hug them. "Thank you so much." "Well you pretty much wrote This Means War, and you inspired me to write Animals." Avril says "Hit the next button." I do. On comes Sk8ter boy, and fall to peices. "Oh Avril." "Well you did write them for me." I smile. "I'm glad i came here." "Us too." Chad sits down next to me. Avril leaves out a door. Chad pulls me onto his lap. "I still love you Jean. But i love Avril more." "I know. Why are you telling me this?" "I just thought you needed to hear it. And i wouldn't have left you when you lost your eyesight if we were still together." "Oh. Thank you Chad." I'm crying actual tears this time. "I've never seen you cry before." "I know. I never cry. I've cried only twice since i was 4 years old." "Why?" "Crying is a sign of weakness. And i cried because of straining a best friendship, and just now because i'm too happy not to cry." I can feel him smiling. He kisses my forehead. He sets me down. My phone rings. I pick it up. "Jean please come back Seth and I miss you." "Okay Roman. I'll come back only if you tell me one thing." "Anything." "Did i ruin yours and dean's friendship at all?" "No. Now please come back." "Okay. My friends will bring me back." "See you soon. SETH SHE'S COMING BACK!" i giggle at the phone and hang up. "So um can you guys bring me back?" "Sure." They each take a hand and walk me to my hotel lobby. Chad is carrying my bag. I take my hand outta Avril's so i can take my bag. I take my other hand back. I take Avril's hand again. They lead me into the lobby. I feel someone squishing me into a hug. "Ugh Roman i need to breathe." "Sorry." Now i'm being squished again. "Seth i need to breathe." "Sorry." I hear Chad just laughing at them, along with Avril. Seth says "I know you guys. You sing for Nickelback, and your Avril Lavigne." "Yes they are." I turn to them and hug them. "Thanks. You can go now." They both kiss a cheek and leave. Someone takes my bag. Someone also takes my hand. I know it's not Roman.  
"Seth are you holding my hand?" "No." I pull my hand out of the other hand. "Don't hold my hand please just hand me my guide stick." He doesn't but Roman takes my hand instead. It doesn't feel right. I pull my hand out. Seth holds my hand and it's still not right. I pull my hand out of his too.  
They sigh and someone hands me my guide stick. I follow them. We go into a room. I sit on the couch. I hear Seth and Roman's breathing leave. Dean is still here. "jean can i ask you something?" "Fine." "Do you hate me or something?" "No. I don't hate you." "Then why wouldn't you let me hold your hand or even really talk to me?" "I don't know." I sigh. i say "i'm sorry. I kinda do blame you for my eyesight. I have forgiven you i guess i just try to avoid you to make myself feel better." "Why do you need to make yourself feel better?" "Because no one will ever love a blind girl like me." "That's a lie." "No it's not." "I know it's a lie because..." "Because why?" "Because i love you okay!" "You love me?" "Yes. Ever since you were Angel of Doom. That time you thought you ran into me and we accidently kissed was no accident. I was too scared to kiss you when you could see so i pretended you ran into me so i could kiss you. I let you think it was an accident because i knew you probly hated me for me taking you eyesight.  
If i could i'd change places with you. I really would." "Oh just shut up and kiss me!" He kisses me. I feel sparks. I wrap my arms around his neck.  
His arms snake around my waist. I smile into the kiss and i feel him smile too. "Your lips are still soft." "Still?" "Yes. I dream of that kiss with you back in CZW." "So do i." I lean my forehead against his. "What i do miss seeing though is seeing your eyes." "My eyes?" "Yes you have the most perfect eyes. They are crystal grey-blue and i always used to get lost in them. Oh and your dimples. I love dimples. God i miss everything about you.  
I loved you too since i was Angel of doom. I used to stare at you all the time." "Well now i get to kiss you without you thinking it was an accident."  
"And i get to kiss you for real instead of in my dreams." He laughs and kisses me again. The door opens and the boys come in while i'm kissing dean.  
I hear someone drop something and someone start crying. I break the kiss with Jon. I turn and ask "Who's crying and who dropped something?" I just hear them slam the door and go away. I start crying "I did something wrong i know it!" "Jean you did nothing wrong. You followed your heart." "I'm blind not stupid i know i did something wrong." I get up and run to the door. I feel something under my feet. I kneel down and feel a pile of roses and tears. I sigh. Roman was going to give me roses and seth was crying. I open the door. I walk out and listen. i hear Seth crying on the floor on my right. I sit down next to him. I hug him. "I'm sorry Seth. I've loved Jon for a long time. And he loved me. We just never had the guts to say something to the other." "I know that. But i love you too, and it hurts." "I know it hurts. I'm so sorry Colby. I do love you just differently than you love me. I love you like my best friend in the whole world. Even over AJ." "Really?" I nod. He hugs me. "I feel better. I'm glad we're still best friends." "Me too Seth me too." I get up and follow the silent crys of Roman. I open the stair door. I sit down next to him. "I'm sorry Roman.  
I do love you, but not like i love Jon or you love me. I love you like the best big brother and protector there ever was, or will be." "Really?" "yes." He hugs me. "Well i guess i'll get over it. I know you have been in love with him since the day we took you. But i fell for you anyway."  
"I know you did Leati, but just think when you find the one i'll be right there next to you smiling at whoever it is that is lucky enough for you to love them and they can love you back like i never could." "Thanks Jean." "Ready to go back to the room?" "Yes." I take his hand and go back to our room. I grab Seth too and go into the room. I hear things being destroyed. Something flies and hits me in the head. I fall to the ground and hit the back of my head hard. I pass out. I open my eyes and my head hurts. I blink a couple of times. Everythings blurry. i blink a couple more times and see these 3 guys looking at me. I sit up and look at them then i realize that i can see them. "I CAN SEE!" "What?" "I can see all of you.  
Oh my gosh i can see you! Oh Seth your hair is half blonde it's so cute! Oh Roman i love how your tattoo really looks instead of what i thought it looked like!" I stop talking when i see Jon siting holding his knees and rocking while talking to himself. He must have hit me with something by accident in his rage storm. I walk over to him. I wrap my arms around him. "Moxy please look at me. Let me see those wonderful perfect eyes of yours that i haven't seen in years." He looks at me. I get lost in his eyes. "Oh they are even more beautiful than i remember!" "You can see?" "yes. I'm pretty sure that big bump on the back of my head knocked my sight back." "So i fixed your eyes?" "Yes." I kiss him. "I love you Jonathan Good." He smiles at me and i swear i almost faint. "Oh my i forgot your dimples were to die for." He smiles more and kisses me. "I love you Jean Mendez. Now lets go scream to the world that you can see?" "I agree." He takes my hand and we walk out the door. I start scream "I CAN SEE AGAIN!" Over and over all the way down the wrestling floors. All the doors open. I see my cousin. Oh god i forgot how short she really is. I run and hug here. "Oh I can actually see you now Apey! You are so pretty." She smiles. "How?" "Um. I'll tell ya later when the whole roster isn't listening." I turn and see all these faces looking at me. I turn and see this girl with blonde hair with pink streaks in it. I close my eyes and listen to the breathing. I open my eyes. "You are Natalya. Thank you for doing my hair." I hug her. She smiles and hugs me back. "I'm glad you can see again Angel." "Thanks." I look around but i don't see Jon. I do spot someone how ever that is staring at me with blue eyes, short black hair, a mustache, and a nose stud. I walk up to him. "It's nice to finally see your face cody." He smiles and i see his dimples. Nice, but jon's are cuter. I look around. I still can't see Jon. AJ ask me "Who are you looking for?" "Ambrose." She gives me a weird look. "Since you got here he hasn't been seen." I sigh. I walk around.  
Eventually i just go outside to sit and actually see the stars again. I look up and sigh. "i love the stars." i say to myself. "So do i." I turn and see Jon. "So that's where you disappeared to." "yeah." I notice that he's smoking a cigarette. "You smoke?" "Yea." I sigh. I get up and walk up to him. I take the cigarette and drop it on the ground and stomp on it. "I hate smoking. It bothers my lungs." I turn and go back inside. I've just reached the room when i'm pushed against the wall. Jon is now kissing me. I moan. He picks me up and opens the door still kissing me. He carries me to the bedroom. "Um. Jon i'm not going to have sex with you." "I know." He kisses me one last time and sets me on the bed. I look around the room.  
It's nice. I open my bag. I pull out something silky. It's my pjs. They are batman ones. I laugh and ask "How did you not laugh at these, i had no clue these were Batman?" "I think you look cute in them." I blush and hide my face. He turns my head to him. "Don't hide your face when you blush i love when you blush." "Why?" "Because when i know i put it there it makes me happy." I look down and see he is indeed happy. I smile at him and just kiss him. He kisses back, then pushes me back on the bed. He's on top of me. He starts to kiss and nuzzle my neck. I laugh and push him off.  
"I'm getting in my pjs." I take them and go into the bathroom. I get into them. I smile. I know it's childish but i love batman. I walk out and jon is only his boxers. My eyes widen at the sight. He smirks at me and says "Take a picture it'll last longer." So i pull out my phone and snape a pic of him. "I didn't really mean to take a picture." I shrug. I crawl into bed with him. He holds me tight. "I love you Jean Mendez." "And i love you Jonathan Good." YEARS LATER I wake up with Jon holding me. I smile and kiss his head. I roll outta bed. I walk out and i see a line of cherios from the cubord to the table at which my little 5 year old and 3 year old are sitting eating. I smile at them. "My babies you made a mess." "Mommy!" They run to me. I feel their faces. "Moxley Joseph you got you and your sister all messy. Now please pick up your mess as i clean up Sammi April." I pick up my little girl. I clean her as my oldest child picks up the mess. "All done. Sammi is Dean Tyler awake yet?" "Nope." I smile. that was all my kids first word. Well it doesn't help that my 3 year old twins Sammi April and Dean Tyler both said it at the same time. Man Dean Tyler loves to sleep like his uncle Colby. Moxley is the tidy, neat one. Alway on time, just like his Uncle Leati. And sammi, well she's just like Jon, but looks like a mini me. "Go wake your twin Sammi. And do it nicely." "Okay mommy." She leaves to wake her brother. I bend down and start to pick up the cherios. "Jean let me do that, i don't want you doing to much, it might hurt Emma Elizabeth." "Jon i'm pregnant not stupid. I know what i can and can not do this is only our fourth child." He smiles. "I know." He kisses me. "Besides Jon, you finally are home off tour. I don't want you waisting your precious time off cleaning up after the kids." "Jean this is a marriage, an equal marraige, that means i do my share of clean up after OUR kids."  
I sigh. "I know your right Jon, but you hurt your shoulder again." "Because i was defending your honor. I'm perfectly fine Jean. See." He shows me him moving his shoulder all around. "Fine." I turn my head and look out the window. He turns my head to face him. He smiles. "Jean Good i love you with all my heart. Will you marry me again?" He's down on one knee with a new wedding ring. I smile and laugh. "Of course Jon." He stands up and kisses me. We'll be together for a long long time. THE END 


End file.
